1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a table extender for a milling machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In milling machines, it is necessary to attach a workpiece to a table or bed which positions and holds the workpiece so that a machine tool can be used to form the workpiece. Often times it is necessary to do milling or cutting over a substantial distance on the workpiece and it has previously been necessary under such conditions to unclamp the workpiece from the workpiece support and move it and reposition it.